Episode 2-56
Parr looks up at the sky, noting that the Chaos barrier hides the stars from view. She tries to cheer up Teo by saying that Elwin is probably safe, since the kidnapper only needed her to escape. Teo hopes it's the case, but notes that if so, Elwin would have already run back. Gandharva suggests that Teo to look for Elwin herself. Parr objects, since Atera was attacked recently, so they can't take the risk. Teo tells Parr to stop, and asks Gandharva if he still has amnesia. Gandharva claims that it is the case. Pingara reports that the other humans have gone outside the barrier. Gandharva is trying to persuade Teo to go as well, but Teo is reluctant. Hura suggests using Elwin as bait, but Cloche says that Riagara threw Elwin to a bunch of upanis, and they've probably eaten her by now. Hura pities the priest for searching for a daughter who's already been eaten, and Cloche blurts out, "just like Gandharva." Hura asks if this means Shakuntala was really eaten, and Cloche claims that it was just quite likely. Hura recalls Cloche's transcendental skill that allows her to see a person's last moments from their bloodstains. Sagara confirms that Cloche didn't bring along suras from the Gandharva clan, and that the area doesn't have Gandharva clan suras because the forest is toxic. Sagara then instructs Hura and Pingara to kill off the humans who have left the barrier, then to come with her to see the priest. She instructs Cloche and Clophe to head to another direction. Within the Chaos barrier, Teo notes that the others have been gone for too long. They then see Sagara approach with Hura and Pingara. Parr wants to confront them, but Teo tells her to find the other fighters and return to the city straight away. Using the sura way of speaking so that Teo can't hear, Gandharva asks Sagara what she's doing. Sagara states that they came to kill the priest because he took so long. Gandharva objects that killing her isn't necessary, but can't come up with a reasonable excuse as to why she should be spared. Sagara then asks Teo out loud if she knows who Gandharva really is. Much to Sagara and Gandharva's surprise, Teo answers that he's Gandharva, the King of the Gandharva clan, currently in a weakened state and looking for his daughter. He must borrow the power of others, but is uncomfortable with the process. He has no conviction about the righteousness of this actions, nor any guarantees to find his daughter. She then casts hoti kubera. Teo tells Gandharva that she saw his sura form at the Lake of Reflection, but that everything she told him was the truth. She knew about him, but it didn't really matter to her. She tells him that he has to decide now, but that she refuses to be the sole survivor if her city is destroyed. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Hura points out that Cloche may have seen something regarding Shakuntala. Her transcendental skill allows her to see the final moments of someone who's been killed by touching their blood. She actually commented on Shakuntala's low chances of survival earlier. * Teo's triple-nil attributes only result in a high failure rate for casting spells. They don't prevent her from casting them outright. * For reference, the sources for Teo's reasoning and information: ** Gandharva's reflection. ** The exhibition pamphlet, which gave information on his background. ** His conversation with Leez, which explained his state of mind and his motivations. ** Gandharva also showed no interest in the Test of the Sword. Thus, Teo could deduce that, like she originally suspected, he had come to kill her, but hesitated because he lacked conviction. References